Sweet, Velvet Love
by xrosegolddreamsx
Summary: Another Valentine's Day party at the manor. Yawn. More, guys to swoon over Kory and make her boyfriend upset. If only it was the Thanksgiving.. Valentine's Day was not one of her favorites however, her boyfriend loved it. Could Richard get her to love it too? One-shot. Fluff alert: Beep, Beep!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, they belong to Warner Bros. and DC**_

 _ **This was just sitting in my drive and I was like, hey Valentines day is coming up. And...yeah...**_

 _ **Happy early Valentines Day. XgoldenxshipsX, here will spend it with Netflix and vanilla ice cream..again.**_

 _ **One~Shot Alert! Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

 _ **King Of France: Yeah you're right. My colors were kinda off..I included your input. :) thanks for your review, love, and I hope you enjoyed! ^.^**_

 _ **Guest: Oh. My. God. I didn't even realize I typed that. Thanks for pointing it out, it has been changed. :3**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Every couple of years, Bruce would invite some of Dick's friends to the manor for a celebration. That included Christmas parties, New years eve, the Easter, Thanksgiving, Independence day, Saint Patrick's Day, Halloween and yes, the Valentines day.

I have attended all of these parties with my boyfriend, Richard who I've been with for three years, and he seems to enjoy this one the most. I truly believe he only looks forward to what happens after the party.

He was very serious and a major playboy before I met him, or so everyone says. However, he is very playful and extremely overprotective. I couldn't even think of him being serious although he can be if he wanted to. But he doesn't want to, and I'm completely fine with that.

It seemed that this day was one of his favorite holidays; Laughter, flirtation, the making of breakfast and stolen kisses. Not that this type of stuff didn't happen on the other three hundred sixty four days. I have never seen him so excited for a holiday. The only other holiday he is really worked up over is the Christmas and New Years. Only for the mistletoe, presents and how he somehow corners me for a midnight kiss, not that I don't enjoy it.

It is just, not one of my favorites. I think I like the Thanksgiving; Turkey, mashed potatoes with hardly any lumps thanks to Alfred, soft buttery rolls and sweet, candied yams. Even though most of my time with Richard is cut short because he is constantly watching football with our friends, he feeds me some of the food from his plate, helps wash the dishes afterwards and wipes whipped cream on my nose as we top the pumpkin pie. Not to mention we are surrounded by our friends and family.

I wouldn't say that I disliked Valentine's Day, I just dislike the unwanted attention. Guys begging for dances, cheesy pickup lines, offers of spiked drinks, and the thing that Richard would get most upset about is that random guys would do the 'humping' on me, calling me the babe. Rubbing their erected selves on my bottom. And when Richard gets upset, it takes plenty of coaxing for him not to beat a poor, horny guy up to a pulp. Plenty of kissing, dirty dancing, and shots. This was one of the reasons why we had decided not to go to a club and just have a ball at the manor.

Yep, it was not one of my favorite holidays. Yet, here I am, in one of the guest rooms with Rachel and Karen.

"Kor, would you please hold still for a sec," Rachel said irritated as she zipped up my cream white dress.

My dress was just as the color sounded, creamy and white. It had a sweet heart neck line that hugged my breasts and a dip where it left my back exposed, stopping just at my bum in a crease. The dress cascaded outwards and the sleeveless thing went around my hips in complete lace. I could not see why we had to dress up in ball gowns. My perfectly good jeans and converse could've been worn instead and would have been much more comfortable.

Karen laughed,"Dick is going to need a cold shower once he sees you."

Rachel and I laughed lightly at her comment. I rolled my emerald eyes at her afterwards.

"You better not burn my hair." I said because her hand shook as she laughed.

"Kory, you have nothing to worry about, your hair is naturally curly. I'm just curling it so it can last longer when you and Dick start grinding on each other."

Only Rachel and Karen laughed on that one. I, however, blushed a light scarlet.

"That was one time, Karen, and we were at the club."

"Bet you got laid that Valentines Day, didn't you?"

I casted my eyes towards the carpet and flushed a darker shade. They laughed even more this time.

Rachel smiled,"She totally did."

"Whatever, by the way Gar was acting like a complete animal, I'm not surprised if you made love with him that night too," I teased.

It was Rachel's turn to flush, her pale cheeks tinting with a rosy glow. Karen and I snickered at her. Rachel put a hand to her chest pretending to be offended,"After I zipped up your dress? I can't believe you!"

I shrugged,"Don't blame me, blame Karen. Leave it up to her to bring up our sex life."

Karen smirked,"Damn right!"

I shook my head. For a bunch of twenty three year olds, we acted like a group of teenage girls at a sleepover. Rachel finished drying up her purple dyed hair and began curling it. Karen finished up with my hair and I helped coat her hair in oil and zipped up her dress in return.

Karen's dress was all about personality. It was mermaid styled dress that was a deep red, sprinkled glitter and the skirt and her hair in a dancer's bun. Rachel's dress was a sophisticated lilac dress that had quarter sleeves and a spaghetti strapped top. Rachel helped Karen with applying her red lipstick and then we agreed on meeting in the dining hall for wine when the party started. In that moment, I was all alone in my guest room.

I brushed a bit through me curls and applied some chap stick to my once dry lips. Satisfied, I opened the door to find Xavier, with his ear on the door. I smirked and placed a hand on my hip. I don't see why they tend to invite him but, here he is.

"Wow."

"Shouldn't you be down stairs?"

He blinked. " _Wow_."

Uninvited, he stepped into the room I was staying in and gawked at me some more. The door slamming after him.

"You look, wow," Xavier said in his tux.

"You're going to need to use another word, you already said that one. _Twice._ "

"Are you sure Grayson is going to let you out like that? I mean, just wow."

"Well, he's going to have to."

"He's a lucky guy. What is that, lace?" He asked lifting his hand up to my hip. I flinched trying to hide my laugh. He decided to leave his hand there which made me back up farther into my current room. "Ticklish, are you?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, babe," He said too smug for my liking. Suddenly uncomfortable at the name, I shook my head. He was smiling as he thought I was playing around.

"I'm going to head down stairs now, if you don't mind."

"But I do mind, babe."

How many glasses of wine as this guy had already? He smirked and brushed against my hip again. It didn't feel as ticklish as before and my stomach was jumpy and felt queasy and uneasy. I squirmed from his grasp and he grabbed my hand and twirled me around playfully.

"Xavier, _stop_."

He placed his hand on my lower back and squished my breasts against his chest. He started to slow dance to no music. He chortled and played with the skirt part of my dress until my back softly hit the wall. I continued to squirm from his grip, my forehead was starting to feel sweaty and I really wanted to just throw on my pair of jeans.

He looked upset and whined,"I just want one dance."

"I'll save you a dance at the party, Xavier," He placed his penis on my front and I could feel his erection,"You're drunk, get off of me!"

In a humping motion, he slowly placed his hand on my hip again. "Stop! Get the hell off of me!" He chuckled. The door opened in a swooshing motion and in stepped my knight in shining armor.

He glanced at my frightened and tampered form then at Xavier. Xavier stopped when he saw him and looked rather nervous. Like lightning, he put the two pieces together and his expression was livid. This is why Valentine's Day isn't my favorite holiday.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?" Richard bellowed as he walked in and I flushed as I caught the sight of him. His tie was not tied and the first three buttons of his shirt was undone leaving his chiseled chest partly exposed. Electrifying blue eyes and gelled jade hair.

"I didn't mean anything, man. We were just talking-"

"Yeah? Because I heard her telling you to get the hell off of her. You have her pinned to a wall, goddammit!" He grabbed him by the collar. "Get the hell out of my house!"

"But the party-"

"Now!"

Xavier walked toward the door slowly,"Call me anytime, cutie."

The door slammed shut and Richard's breathing was ragged. "What. Did. He. Do." His voice was on the edge of lashing out and I was thankful that he tried to hear the whole story this time. I always hate it when me and him fight.

I swallowed the lump in my throat,"Let's not let this ruin our Valentine's Day."

"Kory, I want to know what he did to you," Richard pleaded, urgency all in his tone.

"I promise you that I will, later. Can we drop it for tonight?" I asked and his expression softened until a faint smile came across his face. He nodded and I returned his expression.

I looked in the mirror at my tussled hair,"Karen's going to kill me."

"I think you look stunning. With or without the dress."

I simply stared at him and he shook his head. "Not what I meant, Kor."

I giggled,"Yeah, I know. Thanks." I grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door,"C'mon, let's go get some velvet cupcakes!"

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and this time he pinned me against the wall, which was alright with me. "They're not ready yet, Alfred just put them in the oven. How about cookies instead?"

I stamped my foot impatiently and he laughed whole hearted. His nose rubbed up against mine and he whispered into my ear hoarsely,"God, baby, you're so cute."

He passionately placed his lips on mine in a searing kiss.

* * *

The orchestra played familiar tunes from the radio and plenty of dancing occurred on the dance floor. Slow dances, grinding, splashes of glitter here and there. The normally bright lights were dimmed and couples were found everywhere.

I met Karen and Rachel down by the dining hall like promised for some red wine and frosted cookies. I told them what had happened in my guest room after they had left which made them scowl and threaten Xavier.

"I knew it. He was a perv in high school and still is a perv now!"

"Sh, Karen. Keep your voice down," I hushed her.

"So, did Dick beat him to a pulp again?" Rachel asked taking a sip from her wineglass.

"I stopped him."

"Girl, are you crazy? That guy totally deserved what was coming to him!"

"I just, didn't want Richard to be in one of his moods," I said taking a gulp from my glass.

Rachel nodded and Karen shrugged, picking up another cookie. I greeted the rest of my friends, danced with both Wally and Vic, received compliments and had another glass of wine. As soon as I took a sip, someone's arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head slightly and Richards lips crashed onto mine. Rachel smirked.

"Well clearly he's in a different _mood_."

" _Ooh,"_ Karen said,"You go girl!"

"Come on, babe, I've got some people I want to introduce you to."

"Right now? I haven't even finished my glass," I pretended to pout.

"I'll take you to the kitchen for some red velvet cupcakes," He teased with his arm still wrapped around my waist.

"Will there be the vanilla cream and the heart shaped sprinkles?"

"You know it, baby," He said with that desirable lopsided grin of his. I nodded and linked arms with him, letting him lead the way. He nuzzled my neck and gave me a wet smooch on my cheek. I blushed lightly and his grin grew.

We walked into the middle of the ballroom where people waltzed and slow danced until I came upon Bruce, a woman and a little boy who wasn't Tim as I first guessed. The lady was wearing a long, frilly white dress with golden flowers decorated in the gown. She could've gotten married in that dress. And the child had ebony hair, just like Richard and the rest of his brothers, and a gold bow-tie with slicked back hair. _Fancy._

"Kory, I want you to meet my to-be step-mother," Richard said proudly.

I tucked a piece of vermilion hair behind my ear and forgot about the cupcakes for a moment. I stuck out my hand to the woman who smiled and shook it constantly.

"Hello, I'm Selina Kyle. Soon to be Selina Wayne," She seemed to be fighting to hide her excitement. Something I do most of the time.

I raised an eyebrow at Bruce, slightly upset that he didn't tell me, but then I don't think he really told anyone else. He probably didn't even want Selina to tell me. I gave her a warm smile.

"Congratulations! I'm Kory Anders, Richard's girlfriend."

Once I had introduced myself, Richard's arm around my waist pulled me closer towards him. I looked down at the child whose frown deepened. I wanted to laugh out but, that would have been rude.

The child looked awfully surprised,"She calls you-"

Richard cut in curtly,"Yep."

She nodded,"Oh yes, I know. I have so much about you."

I looked surprised,"Really?"

"Why of course. You were the one who captivated the Dick Grayson's heart, haven't you?"

I looked at Richard puzzled and he flushed. I smiled and giggled slightly. He decided to change the subject.

"And this is my soon-to-be little brother, Damian Wayne."

I held out my hand to the young boy as I told him my name again. His hand was sweaty and when we came in contact his whole face flushed bright red.

"I-I'm Damian. Yeah, his," The poor boy gulped and looked away from me,"Brother."

"So now, we're all going to be one big happy family!" Selina said cheekily as Richard flushed once more.

I smiled and acknowledged Bruce and we talked about our lives, how expensive our gowns were and how they wanted me to attend their private wedding as a bridesmaid. I was completely touched as we talked and danced a bit. I danced with Damian, Bruce, even Selina.

After a while we departed and Richard took me to the kitchen like he promised.

He picked up a velvet cupcake and offered it to me. I gladly took it but he moved it back some. I looked at him through my eyelashes and he laughed and then shook his head. He refused to let me grab it on my own so I leaned into the baked good.

His voice was low as if what we were doing was a crime,"Open your mouth first."

I did as I was told, my lips separated so you could slightly see my uvula. He slowly peeled the paper form around it, teasingly, and put it directly in front of my mouth; Making me lean in to take a bite. He moderately tilted the cupcake until a bit of cream was on my nose.

He chortled while I grabbed a napkin. Instead of letting me wipe the frosting from my face, the fool cupped my cheeks and licked it off. As soon as his tongue touched my skin my face turned red from embarrassment. Then, he kissed my nose as if it had been damaged, and nuzzled our noses together once more.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Wally asked slyly as he put a beer bottle to his lips.

I backed away and Richard glared at Wally. "You're lucky you're my bro or I would've smacked you." Richard grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor,"And don't drink up all the beers, man!"

* * *

It seemed that we were in the center of the ballroom, his hands wrapped around my waist and squashed our bodies together. We waltzed, ballroom danced, slow danced and no, we did not grind. He twirled me around and I felt extremely content.

He whispered in my ear,"So, what happened upstairs with Xavier?"

I sighed not wanting to 'spill the beans'. "He called me 'babe' and constantly begged for a dance with me. Not to mention, he humped me," I said pulling at the hem of my dress.

Richard's shoulders tensed up and his eyes flashed with anger. "But I'm now. You're my hero." I pecked him on his cheek and he looked at me with such a loving expression. He gave me an anxious kiss to my lips and spun again.

I felt gorgeous, sexual and safe. He showered me with compliments and kisses, told me jokes and his past experiences. I complimented his family and he smiled and said things to make me blush. Told me that we could make the cupcakes after the party was over or that we could go to my cozy, three bedroom apartment to just watch a movie.

We danced some more, we toasted, we laughed and we kissed. The party was about an hour from ending when he decided to take me upstairs to the balcony of his room. I hitched up my dress as I walked up the steps behind him.

He opened the glass doors and softly held my hands. A breeze blew by and ruffled through my hair. Dim stars lit the sky, leaving it almost pitch black if it weren't for the waning moon. He saw me shiver and offered me his suit jacket. Well not offered, more like put it on me. We stood there in silence for a minute, enjoying each other's company and admired the view.

Everything was happening in slow motion.

He knelt down on one knee.

Reached into my pocket and his face was full of focus as he intently watched every facial expression I made.

He pulled out a small box, opened it, then offered it to me.

The ring was pewter, hints of lavender with emerald and cerulean jewels intertwined with one another. I gasped and my breath was caught in my throat. My heart felt as if it could thud right out of my chest.

He cleared his throat and became adorably nervous,"Will you marry me?"

I let a tear escape my eye. "Yes."

His hand touched my cheek and he leaned in and captured my lips in a sweet, tender kiss for the umpteenth time this evening. My back was against the balcony and he took his thumb and gently wiped away my single tear. With a single finger, he lifted up my chin and looked me directly in eyes.

"I love you," he said tenderly and deepened the kiss in a more passionate, desired filled one. I returned it instantly and replied gasping for breath.

"I love you, too."

Our lips connected like they were made for each other. My hands wrapped around his next as he pulled me closer to him, I played with the back of his hair and he suckled on my neck.

"God, Kory, I love you so much."

He trailed kisses up and down my neck and desperately tried to combine our bodies. I freely ran my hands through his black hair and he led me back inside for more velvet cupcakes. Valentine's Day really isn't that bad. In fact, I think it's my favorite holiday. Second of course is Thanksgiving. You know you love someone if you love them more than food.

* * *

 **A/N: And they lived happily ever after. ^.^ Had lots of babies and loads of cupcakes. :3 I mentally stopped myself from typing a sex scene just to keep it rated T. I know, I know; I just had to throw Xavier in there. Sue me.**

 **Agh, the fluff! I swear it's killing me over here! Please review, favorite or/and follow! And a happy early Valentine's Day to you all. Until Next Time, Loves! ;3**


End file.
